Sleep
by nianara
Summary: "Sejak kapan kau jadi suka tidur?"/Keributan pagi hari di dorm karena Kim Seokjin/ [Kim Seokjin x Kim Jisoo] Jinsoo/blackbangtan fanfic. Mind to RnR?


**BTS punya BigHit ent.**

 **Blackpink punya YG ent**

 **Taehyung punya saya/slaped**

ー

 **Sleep**

 **by**

 **Nianara**

ー

 **Kim Seokjin – Kim Jisoo**

ー

ー

ー

ー

Sinar matahari menerobos masuk lewat jendelanya. Jisoo mau tak mau membuka matanya perlahan. Ah, sudah pagi.

Tiba-tiba ia tersadar kalau sedari tadi tubuhnya terasa sesak. Aish, pria ini memeluknya terlalu kencang.

Setelah mengumpulkan kesadarannya, Jisoo mendorong pelan dada bidang kekasihnya. Siapa peduli kalau _sleeping beauty_ nya terganggu, Jisoo cuma mau bernafas.

"Oppa...!" Jisoo bersuara setelah aksi berontaknya tidak mempan.

Jin menggeliat pelan, lalu membuka matanya, "ah, pagi Jisoo..." ucapnya setengah sadar.

"Ck, lepaskan aku. Aku tidak bisa bernafas," Tanpa membalas salam Seokjin, Jisoo kembali mendorong dada pemuda itu.

Jin tidak bereaksi, tapi Jisoo tidak menyerah, "Oppa...!" ucap Jisoo kembali memukul dada Seokjin berkali-kali

Dalam keadaan mata tertutup, tangan besar Jin bergerak melepaskan 'ikatannya' pada Jisoo.

Jisoo menghembuskan nafasnya, lalu bangun dari tidurnya. Melihat sekeliling lalu tersadar bahwa kini ia berada di dorm BTS. Di kamar Jin tepatnya. Dimana seharusnya kamar ini juga ditempati oleh Yoongi.

"Jin-oppa, bangunlah!" Pemuda itu hanya menggeliat sebentar lalu kembali tidur.

Oh, hobi tidur Yoongi menular ke Seokjin.

"Oppa!"

"Apa?"

Jisoo sedikit kaget melihat Jin tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Kenapa aku tidur disini? Kemana Yoongi-oppa? Apa tidak apaー" pertanyaan panjang dari Jisoo tergantikan keheningan yang diberikan Jin ketika bibir pemuda itu membungkam bibir Jisoo.

Ya, Seokjin menciumnya.

Setelah melepaskan ciumannya, Seokjin menghempaskan punggungnya ke kasur, "lebih bagus kau memberiku _Morning Kiss_ seperti itu daripada mengkhawatirkan Yoongi,"

Jin melirik kekasihnya yang masih membatu _plus_ memerah karena ciumannya. Ia tersenyum pelan.

"Tーtapi..."

"Kau tertidur pulas setelah minum soju semalam, jadi aku membiarkanmu tidur disini dan Yoongi, dia tidur dikamar Namjoon dan Taehyung," Jawab Jin dalam sekali hembusan nafas.

Jisoo menatap Jin, "kenapa kau tidak membawaku pulang saja?"

Jin tersenyum, tangan besarnya menarik Jisoo untuk berbaring disebelahnya, "sudah lama kita tidak tidur bersama seperti ini..." Jisoo terkejut dengan wajah memerah.

Seokjin melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang kecil Jisoo, "ne, sejak kapan kau jadi suka tidur begini?"

"Sejak kau jadi gulingku," ujar Jin sambil mengeratkan pelukannya, "sekarang diamlah, dan biarkan aku tidur," Jisoo hanya tersenyum manis didekapan pemudanya.

"Um... bagaimana kalau yang lain sudah bangun? Nanti mereka bisa melihat kita…" ujar Jisoo memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi.

Seokjin menerawang sambil berfikir, "mereka selalu bangun siang."

"Oppa…!"

"Tenanglah, toh mereka hanya melihat kita tidur, bukan melakukan hal yang lain, Jisoo."

"Eh..."

"Atau kau mau lebih dari tidur? Aku sih tidak masalah" ucap Jin asal diiringi tawa khasnya.

Jisoo tertawa sembari memukul pelan lengan Jin, "bodoh!"

"Aw, kenapa kau memukul ku?" tanya Jin lalu membalas pukulan Jisoo dengan menghujani kecupan di wajah gadis nya.

ー

ー

ー

 _"ーmereka_ _hanya melihat kita tidur, bukan melakukan hal yang lain, Jisoo."_

 _"Atau kau mau lebih dari tidur? Aku sih tidak masalah"_

Pfffttt….

"Jin-hyung bodoh…" Hoseok mati-matian menahan tawanya sambil menguping dipintu kamar Jin.

"Yang selalu bangun siang kan hanya Taehyung," ujar Jimin melirik Taehyung di sebelahnya.

Taehyung mendelik, "Apa maksudmu mochi?!"

"Berhenti memanggilku mochi, alien!" kata Jimin sambil memukul kepala Taehyung.

"Kau sendiri memanggilku alien!"

"Kau duluan yang mulai bodoh!"

"Aishh… kalian berdua benar-benar berisik," Namjoon mendorong VMin agar berkelahi agak jauh dari kamar Seokjin, "nanti yang didalam bisa mendengar kita," ujarnya lalu bergerak ikut menguping disebelah Hoseok, "apa yang sudah mereka lakukan?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada, aku cuma mendengar gombalan Jin-hyung," ucap Hoseok.

Namjoon memasang wajah kecewa, "ah tidak seru…" ia berlalu pergi menjauh dari kamar Jin.

Hoseok menatap kepergian Namjoon, "apa yang ia harapkan?" tanyanya pada Maknae yang sedari tadi diam dibelakang para hyungnya.

Min Yoongi hanya melipatkan kedua tangannya sambil bersandar di dinding. Ia menghela nafas melihat kelakuan teman-temannya.

ーEndー

ー

ー

ー

ー

Dapet ide terus langsung tulis. Rasanya sayang kalo cuma jadi pajangan di laptop.

Gak berharap banyak sama fic ini, tapi semoga aja kalian suka haha

Kritik dan saran sangat dianjurkan…:)

ー

ー

Salam, Nianara!


End file.
